But…I love you
by abywillis17
Summary: A romantic night goes terribly wrong with young teenage male Kovu tried to prove his love to Kiara and feeling emerge. Better short story than summary, already done check it out!


**OK so I know you all must hate me, bc I haven't updated lions drama in a good minute, and to tell you the truth I'm stuck right now….so any ideas you might have will be put into consideration J and yes as you can see I started another story, but this one will only be one page…a drama inspired by a poem I read form my friends, so thanks gurlly, hopefully you all will enjoy.**

**But…I love you**

**Kovu POV**

**God…great kings, what did I do….what did do?! How could I have done this…no, no I couldn't have done this….I love her, I love her, I would never hurt her, but…but I did…she said I did. She cried, Kiara cried and told me I did…but I didn't mean to, it wasn't supposed to happen like that; the way it did…it was suppose to be magical, magical…**

**"flashback"**

**I can't be it, I can't believe I've found the girl, the lioness for me. The lioness that means so much to me and I to her. And who it excepting me and loving me, for me….despite her father, mother or even pride wishes. We cuddled each other on this warm savannah night. Light purples and dark blues swirled in the sky as we looked above at the stars. Doing Kiara favorite past time, which I had sort of come to like and look forward too as well.**

**"Look see that one looks like a rabbit" she pointed while speaking into my ear. "Can't you see the fluffy tail?" and laughed after. She was always laughing and giggling. At first I thought it annoying even childish. I mean how someone can always be happy and cheerful all the time…unless they're faking it was beyond me, I thought she was nuts. But I guess her crazy loveable nature grew on me.**

**"oh, tail yea I see it" she turned to me with a raised eyebrow and a sassy smirk.**

**"Yea right"**

**"No seriously I do" I laughed which; ok I didn't really see it. But Kiara has a more vivid imagination than me, so there probably was a rabbit somewhere among those billions and billions of starts.**

**"aw, kovu I cant believe you cant see it"**

**"Ok ok where?"**

**"There"**

**"where?!" I laughed teasing her.**

**"Kovu, how can you miss it! It's right in front of you" she claimed, shoving me away only for me to roll closer to her. she rolled her eyes as if she didn't want me near her, but her smile wasn't very well hidden.**

**"Ok where, like 300,000 feet above me" I joke, I mean she saying it like the rabbit right in front of me or something.**

**"Oh Kovu" Kiara snuggled her head into me and mixing her orange fur with my black mane. I bent my head and kissed her on her forehead, looking up with her royal red eyes she kissed me back. Her soft kissing touching me, and I kissed her back again and again. She swapped her paws around me. I this feeling of actually being wanted in my life by someone made me happy, and to make them happy made me happier you can say. "I love you"**

**I looked at her. There was a sparkle in her eye that caught me, I couldn't find words or even an expression to show her how much I cared and loved her too. As we kept kissing, our breaths became shorter, hearts beating more faster, energy and feelings shoring. I found myself consumed in a passionate feeling I had never felt before. I didn't know how to handle it…was I suppose to? The feeling I felt was love, and I can't control that. "k-Kovu wait" my conscience heard her voice, but the rest of me didn't. I could feel her slightly pushing away from under me. "Kovu...Kovu" Kiara uttered, but I was blinded…I had to show her, prove to her I loved her too. She began to panic…"k-Kovu Kovu stop! Kovu please!" I held her tighter, hoping my embrace would calm her like it normally did, but it only seemed drive her away more. "y-you're hurting me…!"**

**I had to show her I loved, robotically my paws searched her body and tried to place a tender-loving care on it, like I meant like I wanted too. But my eagerness to do so made my touch rough and hardhearted. Like I didn't care, but I did however I was consumed in something a deep thought of love, wanting love and wanting to be loved I caved into my fantasies. "Owe! Owe!" She dug her claws into me to drive me away. But…my body it stayed like I rock, feeling nothing, untouched unmovable. One, we must be one someday, like she always saying to me. We can be one, we will be one. "Owe… Kovu please…get off me!" her voice cracking and clogging up, like she was drowning under me. But I would never drown her, I love her, love her… and how else can I commit it. Kiara she loves me back, she has this feeling as much as I do, wants this as much as I do, the togetherness, the unity, harmony of being one with each other.**

**The overwhelming power filled me, fueled me. Being with her, loving her, making love to her. That was all…I wanted to be one with her, and for her, I can't explain it…I wanted to belong to her for so many reasons. All my cubhood I was abandoned, unloved, and redundant to everyone. I don't want that feeling anymore, I loathe that feeling! No one ever loved me, cared and respected me. But I am to her, I doing to love her, unconditionally.**

**Thinking of my cubhood ignited a flame in me, a ruthless flame that overpowered my being, thinking, body. Rage coursed thru my veins and empowered and controlled my body as I remember all who left me. A taring feeling ripping at my heart. " …s-stop, don't please!" screamed the young lioness a victim to my sudden emotional state. It divided me in two, and I began to tare at myself for letting the past bring itself back into my life again. I was being weak and childish, not a lion I wasn't about to let that past…that horrible horrible past get to me! I forbid it form even happening! I'd rip my mother and father into- "AArgghhh!"**

** I snapped out of my trance when I heard Kiara bloodcurdling cry. She was shaken and beaten, tear staining her face as her paws slowly crossed over her chest, building a wall between us. And maneuvering her bruised back legs over one another, protecting herself from me, I was baffled…how did this happen?!**

**"k-kiara….i" she jumped at my touch and cowered within herself under my presence….this wasn't like her. "Kiara please…i…I didn't mean to hurt you I-" she refused to look at me.**

**"….t-take me home…i-i-want to go home" she manage to say, speaking to the ground below. No matter what I did I seemed like i-I lost her. With no argument I walked her halfway back to priderock. She stopped, signaling to me she didn't want me to take her any further. But she had a whole other mile or so left…why would she want to walk alone. The entire walk she walked paces behind me, eyes never leaving the ground. Her steps very close together…like a scared or pained walk.**

**"Kiara…i-I don't know what happened-"**

**"…it's ok…" her soft voice barely understandable, and hardly convicing.**

**"No-no it's not I hurt you…I didn't mean to this to happen-"**

**"….I know..…" she quickly cut me off, I had a feeling she wanted nothing to do with me " thanks for bring me back" she seemed to achingly walk away, and I found myself standing infront of her. Pleading for her to forgive, and understand me.**

**"Kiara please, please let me just walk to home..and-"**

**"no…Kovu it fine"**

**"But you-"**

**"I…want to be alone" I was devastated from the look in her eyes. Her youth, love and sparkle…where gone. "Goodbye Kovu…"**

**My heart broke, my stomach sank, my mind tanked with everything around me. W-what did I do? What in king name did I do!? I watched the poor lioness walk home. And fear came to my eyes when I saw the burises , her back, my forearm and…her limp. What did I do to her, what monster had I become to hurt her?! No I couldn't have…I wouldn't have, I'd never ever hurt Kiara…not Kiara, I love her. However the way she looked at me, pulled away, fears me means I did something, to her. And fears raced my mind of what it could be…., I could never- would never do that…to her…yet with proof right in front of me I busied her-on her back I ,scared her- she refused to look at me, I hurt her- jumped and winced with pain at my every touch. I thought what I was going was right, proving it by making us one, like husband and wife…wasn't it? It's hard for me to say…"…goodbye Kiara" because I love her.**

**Yea so this was insipid form a friend's story and I found it very touching. Yes it sort of confusing, after all I don't know whether I should hate Kovu or not. He loves Kiara, but then again he doesn't know how to love. Which we all found out. Anyways this was a small short story if you can even call it that, it completed so I wont be continuing unless I just revise it. Hopefully you all enjoyed.**


End file.
